Mushroom Society
by Xiddav
Summary: Crossover between Bleach and Mario. King Aizen sent a gang of pirates to kidnapp the Karakura royal family. It is up to Grimmjow to save them. GrimmIchi yaoi ... someday
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this idea while playing New Super Mario Bors Wii. Hope you enjoy.

Oh by the way I do not own Bleach nor Mario and do not make squat from this story.

This is a yaoi story. If you don't like then keep it to your self. GrimmIchi

Please review

~~~~~~~~~~~~Letter~~~~~~~~~~

Dear, Grimmjow

My father is throwing a tournament to find the strongest knight in all the kingdom. There is a secret prize for the winner. So secret I don't even know what it is. You probably don't care about that, but knowing you, you will want to prove you are the strongest. I know you can do it. If I know you the way I think then you need to come to the castle this after noon.

Signed

Prince Ichigo

~~~~~~~~~Karakura Kingdom~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow poped out of one of the several pipes just out side the castle. The smile he had been wearing quickly faded as soon as the castle was in view. I flying battle ship was circling the tallest tower.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow!!!" A small women came running down the path tords the knight. Rukia waved her arms in a panic. "The royal family is in trouble." She pulled out a scetch book to explan what happened.

Page 1 was what Grimmjow could clearly see right now. A flying ship around the tallest tower. "King Aizen of the Hueco Mundo Kingdom has sent a gang of pirates to..." She fliped the page. This one had a two bear like heads and a bunny looking one all wearing eye patches surrounding four other weird heads. "capture the royal family. If you don't save them then King Aizen will be able to use them in order to destroy Karakura and Seireitei." The thired page showed many badly drawn mushrooms burning. "With them both gone there is nothing to stop him from controling all of The Mushroom Society. Any questions?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head a bit confused. "A few, why should I care, what is in it for me, and why did you make such weird drawings to explane what happened instead of helping them?"

Rukia hit him up side the head. "My drawings are not weird." The bluenette rubbed his head. "And if you save them then you will finaly prove you are stronger then the prince and be given a great reward."

The man smiled wickedly at hearing he could shove that royal brats nose in the fact he saved him. Without another word Grimmjow sonidod to the Karakura castle.

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~

what do you guys think? good set up? I picked ichigo for... stawberry and grimmjow for he is the only one I can think of that can do big mode (transform), fire mode (cero), ice mode (grandrey cero) and fly mode (...just fly)

thanks for reading. i will continue if i get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the best response I've gotten on any story for the first chapter ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~Karakura Castle~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Grimmjow crossed the thresh hold he felt weird. His powers were being surpressed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir Jaegerjaquez!" A scared voice called down to him. A little girl dressed in a beautiful yellow dress came running down the stairs.

"Princess Yuzu? Where is your brother?"

"Ichi-nii is up in the tower fighting the pirates with dad and Karin. At least they were when the told me to run." Yuzu pouted and tears started to form in the corner of her big eyes as she looked up at the blue haired knight.

Grimmjow petted her head gently. "Don't worry Princess. As soon as I get you to a safe distence I will go save the rest of the royal family." He held back his smirk. _Even if Ichigo saves himself now I can still rub his nose in the fact I got his sister out of harms way. _"We better hurry though."

Before he had the chance to grab Yuzu, she disappered in a blur.

"What the hell?"

"Now, now kitty cat." Yumichika smiled at the knight as he held the princess tight so she could not get away. "There is no need for such ugly language in front of beauty." The pretty pirate brushed his hair back out of his face.

"Don't worry fugly, she heard me talk far worse then that with the prince."

"FUGLY!!!" Yumichika yelled in furry. Right before he could attack Grimmjow a shine blinded him. When the dots of light finaly disappered Ikkaku and Grimmjow had their swords drawn and pushing the other.

"No one calls my Yumi Fugly you bastard."

"Your Yumi? Damn I knew he was gay but you to baldy?"

"I AM NOT BALD!!!"

"Fuck, calling you a spit shined cue ball is the only thing that made you mad? HA, you really are gay."

Yumichika just shock his head as the Ikkaku slashed furriously at the blue haired knight. This was not going to end pretty, but knowing his love there was nothing he could do to stop it. Though with Grimmjow distracted, he had the perfect opertunity to take the princess. In a blink of an eye the pretty pirate and princess Yuzu was gone.

~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~

side note, Yuzu's yellow dress is Princess Daisys.


	3. Chapter 3

another chapter yay

R&R please

~~~~~~~~~~~World 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick battle Grimmjow had Ikkaku laying on the stairs panting. "You... bastared." Pain was think in his voice.

"Che, that's what happens when you fight someone that outclass ya. Especialy when not at full power."

Ikkaku tryed to sit up, but the blue haired knight kept him in place with a foot to the chest. The bald pirate grunted from the pain.

"Now... you are going to tall me where did your mate take princess Yuzu?"

When the pirate did not answer right away Grimmjow ground his heel into his chest. A nasty crack and a pained yell told him that he brock a rib. "I wont ask again."

"11! Castle 11!"

Grimmjow feral smile spread across his face. "Good, that's not to far away." As quickly as he could the knight rushed out of Karakura castle tords Castle 11.

Once out side the knight tryed to sonido tords the other castle. When that did not work though He tryed to fly. That did not work either. "What The Hell Is Going On Here! I thought my powers powers would return once outside."

Rukia came running tords him. "Grimmjow! You took off so fast I didn't get to tell not to use the front door."

Slowly the blue haired knight turned around, glaring at the little noble women. "Why?"

"Well king Isshin had aready set it up for the tornament. You wont beable to regain your powers untill a winner is chosen."

"WHAT!" Grimmjow looked ready to kill her.

"You can gain them back though. You jusat need to collect special magic Nepeta."

Rukia kept on talking. She discribed the different types of the nepeta, but Grimmjow wasn't listening to her. He was to buissy trying to figure out why it sounded familure. The women was almost done talking when it finaly hit him. "CATNIP!"

"...Yes Grimmjow nepeta is catnip."

"Oh hellz no. I am never going threw that again." The memory of the first time the prince got a hold of that shit made the knight shiver. It made him all frisky and cuddly. Him and the prince did not even talk to eachother for three months after that embarassing moment.

"You have to Sir Grimmjow. If you don't then you will never save princess Yuzu before Ichigo gets away from the pirate captain and saves her himself. then he his going to be all pissed off that you let the gay ass pirate Yumichika take her."

"Fuck... it wont do that to me again will it?"

"Only if you collect 10 of the same kind. The effects of one will end if you have another one or if you are injured."

"Dammit, now I got to keep count on this shit to." Grimmjow growled loudly while pushing Rukia out of the way.

"Please Hurry Grimmjow to Castle 11 on the other side of the mushroom forest. Red Napeta can be found in abundence in there as well."

"Whatever." With that the knight was off on his quest to save little princess Yuzu.


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote some of this chapter like a year ago and forgot about it… the whole story kind of got pushed out of my mind for a while. A long while … okay two and a half years nearly ^.^||

I cannot use school as an excuse for that long of time. Don't know when I will update this again. Just enjoy and maybe leave a review. I do love reviews and they always help me want to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Tunnel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia was not kidding when she had said that Red Napeta can be found in abundance. That crap was every where. Grimmjow jumped up on to a low tree branch to try and avoid it, but even up there some of the stuff grew. He could not avoid it all so decided to pick a couple up that really was in his way. As he acquired the one he felt all warm with some power returning to him.

It was good timing to. A bunch of mushroom shaped creatures with white bone masks blocked his way. Grimmjow summoned the power up and blasted the beasts away with a red cero. "Hu, so red cat nip gives me back my cero powers. Good to know… maybe I should have listened to that little bitch a bit more. Would know what does what." He shrugged it off. No use thinking about that now.

The forest was not that hard to get thru. He just kept blasting away at any sign of movement, not caring if it was just a poor little bird or one of the mushroom or turtle monsters with bone masks on their heads. With his cero it was just too easy destroying the creatures and with out his great speed to get him thru it faster it was also getting annoying.

The knight spotted another pipe sticking out of the ground and got an idea. There should be fewer annoying beasts down there. So Grimmjow jumped down and landed in a pile of gold coins. "…What the fuck? I know people accidently drop change all the time, but this is ridiculous. What ever." He took a hand full of the large coins and pocketed them. He made a mental note to come back here later to get the rest when he was not on a mission to save the weak princess.

The pipe line was mostly empty with a very few of those turtle monsters getting in the way. Half way between the opening he entered and where then next opening was supposed to be though he ran into a big problem. The walls of the pipe head was completely covered in red catnip. There was absolutely no way to get around all of it and turning back now would take way too much time. Grimmjow tried to blast it with a cero, but nothing happened. That only left one option, run thru it…

Grimmjow growled at the plants before making a dash. Sadly it turned out the red nepeta was not the only pant in there. A tall woman shaped creature with a red flower a top its head that also had a chunk missing stood up in the middle of his path. "You! I'll Kill You!" The creature roared in anger at the blue eyed man. She barely had time to finish what she was saying before Grimmjow summoned a cero at point blank to her head. She collapsed to the floor of the tunnel dead.

The spot Grimmjow landed after his attack was wet though and he slipped, sliding across the red nepeta a ways. So of it even clung to his white and black outfit. "Fuck… how many got on me?" He got up and started to brush the plants off counting as he did. "Seven… so with the one a grabbed earlier makes eight. Shit, that was close. Two more will make me…" The knight shuddered at the memory. Quickly he kept running out of the tunnel, never seeing that there was one more he missed stuck to his back.


End file.
